Apolipoprotein B-100, the protein of low density lipoproteins in human plasma, is reported to be a more reliable positive index than former cholesterol index of LDL-cholesterol, for diagnosis of cardiovascular diseases, such as arteriosclerosis, coronary artery disease, and the like [Brustolin, D. et al., Clin. Chem. 37: 742-747 (1991); Dona, V. et al., Giorn. It. Chim. Clin. 12: 205-214 (1987)].
The specific monoclonal antibody can be used as a diagnostic agent to measure the concentration of apolipoprotein B-100 in blood conveniently and reliably for the global risk estimation of cardiovascular diseases. In addition the specific monoclonal antibody against apolipoprotein B-100 can be used for specific binding and removal of the high level of blood LDL for the treatment of cardiovascular diseases. Therefore, it is necessary to produce specific monoclonal antibodies against apolipoprotein B-100.